Crossing The Bridge
by Secretmagic
Summary: Dudley Dursley falls in love with a witch and can only turn to his cousin, Harry, for advice. Harry sends his a cousin to a wizards and muggles convention....Read more to find out!
1. Reunion

------------------------------------Crossing the Bridge-------------------------------------------------

Dudley looked at his watch anxiously. _Where is She? _he thought. 5 minutes passed, but in that short time he managed to look at his watch almost 50 times. Finally, the impatient man heard a group of people approaching.Then he heard his girlfriend, Padma Patil's, voice. _But who was she with? Well... she must have brought friends from her school reunion. _Padma had gone to a 5 year reunion at a school calld The Albus Acadamy, which the young Dursely had interestingly never heard of.

"I told him to meet me around the corner. I just want to warn you that he's...well he's...um" Padma said timidly.  
" He's a muggle, guys" Parvati, Padma's twin, said bluntly. "So, don't act like freaks." She continued with a small chuckle.  
"Well, when are you going to tell him you are a...?" said a kind, but vaguely familiar voice.  
"Well, I love him and I don't want to hurt him and..." Padma said sweetly but she was interrupted by a loud applause by the two redhead boys.  
" A beautiful speech, mate." George Weasley said in a fake teary voice.  
"Oh George...Ron..." said his little sister, Ginny Weasley scolding them like a mother.  
Padma added quietly, "Oh yeh, I told him we went to  The Albus Academy"  
The whole gang laughed at that.

Meanwhile, Dudley Dursely was only half listening to the conversation between the group. When he heard the word muggle, he remembered his cousin Harry. Dudley wished he could've had a better relationship with his weird cousin but it was to late now...  
,_But what's a muggle? Maybe it's just a fat guy... _But Dudley was still not reassured  
The other thing that kept bothering him was that familiar yet distant voice. He couldn't place it, somewhere in the back of his head he kept thinking about his teenage life but the voice still could not be placed.  
The last thing he was thinking about was what his beloved Padma had said, _What is she hiding from me? _Dudley couldn't stand to wait any longer for them to stop laughing and come out to meet him so he called out in a somewhat quiet voice, " Padma?!"  
When Harry heard that voice he remembered his past teen years, but quickly brushed that memory away. Padma ushered the group around the corner and started to introduce them. Harry had just glanced at the boy and hadn't taken in all his features or the fact that this was his older cousin. Harry Potter continued talking to George and didn't even notice they were being introduced.  
"...well, this is Hermione Granger, and her husband, Ron Weasley. Ron's sister, Ginny. Ron and Ginny's older brother, George Weasley."  
When Harry heard Goerge's name he turned around to look at Padma knowing that he would be next to be introuduced. What he saw caught him by complete surprise.  
" ...Last but not least Ha----..."  
At that second, when Dudley saw his cousin, he yelled out " Harry!?"

**Well that's the first chapter, hope you liked it. If you didn't you don't need to read it. Reveiw if you want.**


	2. Becoming Friends

**_I tried to get this done as soon as possible. _**

**_Well, to answer someones question, Harry is 22 but Dudley is a little bit older._**

"Merlin's Beard, Dudley... Wow...er...I'm sorry." Harry said awkwardly.

"Harry, Why should you be sorry?! My family acted like jerks to you and you say sorry!? I'm sorry, that I was always so nasty to you and that my parents treated you like dirt and... Well, I'm sorry for everything." Dudley said all of this without any hesitation and to Harry it sounded like he had planned this little speech.

Padma looked a Little flustered, and said shyly, " You guys know each other?"

At the same time the young men said, " He's my cousin."

The whole group laughed at the way they spoke in unison. The laugh broke the tension and even Dudley managed to smile.

"Wow," said George, " You guys really are related."

Dudley looked at his younger cousin and in a kind voice that Harry had never heard before said, " Harry, can I talk to you...alone?"

Harry looked back at his friends for reassurance, and Ginny nodded and mouthed the word GO. Harry beckoned to Dudley to follow him and he yelled to his friends, " Guys, we'll be back in 25 minutes why don't you guys go over to The Three Broomsticks and meet us here after wards."

The boys walked in silence for two minutes, but in that time Dudley had thought of alot.

_"Harry__ went to that school for wizards and if he went with Padma, then well then Padma's a wizard! Oh wait, females are witches, well at least I think they are.I'm such an idiot, that was what she was hiding and she didn't want to tell me because...well probably because she was scared I would break up with her. I would never leave Padma, never, ever, ever, ever. But...Mum and Dad they would kill me if they found out Padma was like Harry. Well, Mum would be happy for me, but Dad ... he would probably disown me or __something..."_

In those two minutes of silence, Harry was having a similar thought train.

_"Well, Dudley has changed alot!! He used to be a Pratt but now...he has acted like a gentleman. The things that could happen in 5 years. Is he still stupid, though? Well, does he know that Padma is a witch. And...If he does what is he going to tell his Mum and Dad. I feel bad for the mate, but will he break Padma's heart because she's different, because she's a witch. Also...Should I tell him that I'm getting married in 6 months, or should I invite him...I'll have to ask Ginny..."_

The different thoughts of the men could have gone on for a while, but Dudley decided to break the silence. "You know Harry, I'm not stupid anymore."  
Harry chuckled, thinking about the thought he had a moment ago.  
"I'm in law school now. It's been hard, really hard and there's been only 2 things that have made it easier. One, my Mum and Dad and second thing is Padma. She has been a savior or a guardian angel. I would be a different person without her."   
Harry never had thought Dudley could be so caring and compassionate. He also never thought that Dudley could make it into Law School.  
"Look Dud," Harry said to his cousin, " I'm no love doctor but you have to follow your heart."  
"Harry, you know my parents. Dad would never stand for me loving a witch. It's like...now there's a bridge between me and Padma, that can't be crossed. I need to cross that bridge. I need to be with Padma!" Dudley had started out in a normal tone but by the end he was basically yelling. A couple people turned to stare at him.  
Harry had to say something but he didn't know what to say. Then Harry knew what he had to do."Look, Dudley. Let me help you cross that bridge."  
Dudley gave his cousin a brotherly hug, something he had never done before but for some reason the gesture didn't seem strange.

**Well, that's the second chapter, hope you liked it. Thanks for the reviews, guys. I will post the third chapter ASAP. Review if you want. Thanks for reading! **


	3. Forming a Plan

**OK- So Basically Harry decides to help Dudley deal with his parents and help him marry Padma. At this time, Harry is not yet married, but he lives with Ginny. Enjoy!**

The group had said goodbye to each other and each of them went home. Harry was still pondering his decision to help Dudley. Harry knew it was the right thing to do, but Uncle Vernon would definitely not be happy about this. He was scared for Dudley, but Harry would still help him learn a little bit about the wizarding world, no matter what happened.

Harry had been very quiet since Harry and Ginny had gone home. He walked around somewhat aimlessly, without saying anything. He would open up a book and just stare at the page and not even read it. Harry only acted like this, when he was thinking or very anxious, or both. Ginny sat down next to him on the couch while he just stared at a book. She put her arm around him and caressed his cheek.

" Harry," She said softly, " What happened between you and Dudley, what's wrong?"

Harry turned to look at his Fiance, she had a way of making him feel better no matter what the circumstances. Harry looked into her beautiful eyes and began to tell her his story.

"Gin, Have you ever seen Dudley before this meeting?"

The question seemed a little random to Ginny, but she knew he had a reason for asking it.

"Yes." She answered after a few moments of thought. " Sometimes he would come pick you up from Hogwarts, with his parents."

"OK. So how would you describe my Aunt and Uncle?"

Ginny thought again, "Well, Your Aunt looked a little...Frail. And your Uncle was a different story. He seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face." Ginny was proud she was able to remember these things. Harry was also surprised she remembered them, but then again who could forget them.

"Exactly, but do you remember Dudley at that time?" Harry asked.

Ginny still couldn't see the point of these questions but she continued to try and answer them. Ginny racked her brains for a description of Dudley at that age, but couldn't find one.

"Well, I don't really remember him. He was always with your Aunt."

"Well...yes he was, but that's not what I was looking for. Dudley was a basic Muggle teen. Now that I think about it he was a lot like Malfoy. He liked to boss people around, bully them, hurt them, etc. After the dementor attack, before my fifth year, he seemed to soften up a little bit. And...Right before I turned 17, he thanked me for saving his life. That's the first time he had said thank you in his life. Then I knew Dudley was changing. When I met Dudley today...he was totally different. I knew he didn't soften up only because of the dementor attack, but also because he fell in love."  
Ginny now started to see where this was headed.  
" So...Your cousin is in love with Padma and she loves him back!! It's perfect!" Ginny loved these romantic fairy tales.  
"It's not that simple Gin,You forgot about my Uncle Vernon. He is very over protective of his son and hates me and the fact that I'm a wizard. He would never let his son marry a witch.Who knows what he would do to Dudley. He might stop paying for law school, or disown him." Ginny laughed but Harry was completely serious.  
"Well," said Ginny after a moment of thought, "there's only one thing to do."  
"What's that?"  
"Let's start planning."  
"Planning what?" said Harry completely confused.  
"Planning a way to help Dudley! Harry...sometimes you seem so lost."She said with a laugh.  
So all throughout dinner the couple planned how to overcome Vernon Dursley, how to teach Dudley a little bit about wizards and how to explain to Padma that Dudley loves her but has a slight dilemma. At the end of their planning, Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face knowing that the plan might work.  
**That's it for now. The fourth chapter will come soon. Thank's for reading, Reveiw if you want!**


	4. A Phone Call

**So, I hope you guys are liking the story. We're about to see a bit of Harry's and Ginny's plan. Sorry it took so long. I went on vacation and had to prepare for school. Enjoy!! **

Harry went to the nearest telephone booth and pulled out the scrap of paper Dudley had given him. He was happy that he grew up in a muggle home so he could use a telephone. Harry looked at the number again. The number seemed awkwardly familiar, but Dudley had told him that he lived alone in a two family home, so he wasn't worried about calling his uncle and aunt. Harry dialed the number and waited until someone answered the phone.  
"Hello." said a gruff voice that didn't belong to Dudley.  
_Oh no, please, this can't be happening. _Harry thought to himself.  
"Hello!" the gruff voice said again.  
"Oh Hello, " said Harry trying to not sound familiar, "Can I speak to Dudley?"  
"Who is calling?" said Vernon Dursley.  
" Its..." Harry said trying to think of a name. " Mr. Bridgeman."  
"Mr. Bridgeman?" Vernon said sounding suspicious.  
"Yes, I'm from...um... Law School." _Nice Save._ Harry thought.  
"O.K. Hold on a moment." Vernon said sounding a little more relaxed.  
"Dud..." Harry could here his uncle yelling. " It's Mr. Bridgeman from school."  
"Who?" Dudley said.  
"It's Mr. Bridgeman, from your school... People have such strange names nowadays." Vernon mumbled. Harry tried to suppress a laugh.

"Hello" said Dudley.  
"Hey Dudley, It's me." Harry said.  
Dudley was still confused. "Sorry, I think you have the wrong person."  
"You idiot," Harry said, " It's Harry. I wasn't going to say to your Dad, Hi it's Harry Potter." Dudley sighed.  
"Oh, O.k. Thanks for calling. I was getting worried that you wouldn't call. When can we meet? Padma came by my house today my parents have no clue she's a witch."  
They spent many minutes in awkward conversation until Dudley said randomly.  
"Harry, you know what I noticed. I have to learn all about the wizard world...What if I have a wizard baby?" Dudley sounded so pathetic, that Harry almost laughed.  
" Listen Dudley, I'll help you out. Don't worry about it..." Harry said, " Oh wait, Dudley, Why the hell did you give me your parents phone number?"  
" Well, my house is being painted and I wanted you to call me so...I'm sorry." Dudley apologized, something Harry had to get used to.  
"Ok, I got to go . I will see you in the park at 4 o'clock tomorrow. "  
"Well, Bye Mr. Bridgeman," Dudley continued, "Oh yeah, that was a very clever name."  
"Well, thanks. Bye." Harry said finally hanging up the phone. Harry looked at the time and cursed quietly. The conversation had taken almost 15 minutes, Harry had tried to keep the conversation short so he wouldn't have to take the risk of being overheard, little did he know it was too late. Harry hurried to work knowing that he might be late.  
Dudley hung up the phone and grabbed his briefcase, he was going to be late for law school.  
Vernon Dursley also hung up the phone and took 5 deep breaths. _I won't let my _ _Dudley__ turn into a good for nothing freak like his cousin, I'll have to do something _and he marched to his room and slammed the door.

**That's the fourth chapter. Sorry it's so short.Vernon heard the conversation between Harry and Dudley and is going to do something. I hope you liked it! Review if you want. **


	5. A Solution

**Well, here's the 5****th**** chapter. Sorry it took so long, I've been busy. Also, Sorry for the spacing, my computer's messed up.  
**

**Chapter 5**

At four O'clock sharp, Dudley was waiting at the entrance to the small park. He heard a loud crack behind him and turned around but saw no one. A few minutes passed with no sign of Harry.

At 4:08, the younger boy tapped his cousin on the shoulder, "Been waiting for me?" said the blacked haired young man. Dudley jumped back flustered, "How did you get here? How long have you..."

"Dudley," Harry interrupted, "I'm a wizard."

Dudley laughed, "I'm going to have to get used to that."

"Well, let's get to business, mate. Ginny and I have-"  
Dudley knew the name but couldn't place it, he had never been good with  
names. "Er, Who's Ginny?"  
Harry sighed, he didn't like being interrupted for such little details, "Ginny is my Fiancée, you met her. Remember that first day I saw you?!"  
It clicked in Dudley's mind, "Oh yeah. So you and Ginny were doing what?"  
"Well, we thought and thought and finally came up with a way for you to learn about the wizarding world" Harry said excitedly. He ruffled through his coat pockets mumbling to himself "I knew I had it..." Dudley watched his cousin and thought 2 things. _Wow, how much stuff can he manage to fit in those pockets. _Harry was pulling out things of all shapes and sizes out of pockets which were rather small. _Why was I so mean to him when we were younger, he's such a nice guy and why do Mum and Dad hate him so much. It's okay to be different._  
Finally Harry pulled out a pamphlet, and looked around at the mess he had made. He chuckled quietly, Dudley opened his mouth to ask his question, "How did you fit-?"  
"Dudley," Harry said for the second time today, "I'm a wizard." and he  
handed Dudley the pamphlet he had found. Dudley examined the crumpled sheets, he had been given. The title stated in bold letters:

**Muggles with Wizards:**  
**Learning to Live with Wizards**  
_**National Convention**_

Dudley's jaw dropped, _who knew there was such a convention!?_  
Seeing Dudley's reaction Harry said excitedly, "Well isn't it great?"  
All Dudley could say was "Wow!"

He ruffled through the pamphlet reading quickly the points that would be discussed at the convention. As he read, his smile grew and grew. This was exactly what he needed!  
"There's one down side to this." said Harry quietly.  
"  
"It's in New York City... America." Harry said even quieter.  
"What!?" Dudley said. Harry couldn't help thinking how much Dudley looked like Vernon at that moment.  
"Look on the back," said Harry.  
Dudley turned the pamphlet over in his hands and read in dark blue ink the negative part to the convention.

**Join Us!  
New York City**

**April 16-April 20**

"Harry, it's in the middle of the month." "Yeah, I know. Padma said she was willing to take off work and go with you."  
"No, Harry," he said, annoyed that he had to point out the obvious, "It's in the middle of a school semester. I need to be there, I can't miss that much school unless it is an emergency.The school would notify Mum and Dad...-"  
"Dud, it's only 4 days." Harry said, not seeing why it was such a big deal.

"Yes, in 4 days that I could take a notebook full of notes." Dudley replied sounding frantic.

Harry sat down and thought, finally he had an idea. "Polyjuice," was all he said, still in thought.

"What's that?" asked Dudley, whenever he was with Harry he felt like he was asking questions for half of the time.

"Polyjuice Potion, something that can change one person to look the same and sound the same as another person."

"Sounds vile," said Dudley.

Harry laughed, "Well, It depends who the person is. If they are a git, well, it tastes like…." Harry said, remembering his Hogwarts experiences. "But if they are a good person, it's not so bad."

"So, how would I taste?" Dudley said, half teasing.

"Well, 10 years ago, you probably tasted like a git, but now you'll be …decent." Harry joked, punching his cousin lightly.

"So, how does this stuff work?" Dudley asked.

"Basically, I'll need your hair, your keys to your house, your cloths, and your law notes.Then it will seem like your in school and your parents won't be suspicious."

Dudley thought these things were a little random, but knew this was the only way to get to the convention, so agreed. "So, when do you need this stuff?"

"Well, in 3 weeks, a few days before you go." Harry said, "You can ask Padma more about it, but I got to go."

"Oh, O.K.," Dudley said, somewhat upset, he enjoyed the time he spent with his cousin, "So, Keep in touch."

"Oh, about that… I'm not calling your parent's house again," the wizard said, "Sorry," he added.

"Don't worry," he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and scrawled out a number, "I'm moving to my place on Tuesday, call then."

"O.K, sure," Harry said glancing at his watch, "See you, Dud."

Dudley smiled to himself and walked to the nearest Café, he never noticed how great Harry was.

**Well, I like this chapter a lot, I hope you do to. Review if you want. I'll try and post soon. Thanks for reading! **

**Also, this is the second version of this chapter because a reviewer pointed out that I had to clarify. Hope it's clearer now.  
**


	6. Fear and Excitement

**I know this took a long time, so I wrote an extra long chapter. Hope you like it!**

**This Chapter is Dedicated to Twin- the best army ever! Secret Magic**

Dudley woke up extremely early and packed his last minute items. He quickly scrawled out a list of important things for Harry to know; who his best friends were, his professors, his schedule and where things were located in his house. At 7:30, Dudley heard a knock on the door. He rushed to open it, and as expected his younger cousin was standing there. This was the first time Dudley noticed how mature and grown up Harry looked. Though his hair was still a mess and about the same length, it was now much darker. His eyes were a bright, clear green that basically blinded anyone who looked into them. He was muscular but skinny and his clothes complemented his every feature. Also, he was tall; He even seemed a little bit taller than the young Dursley. In addition, his scar was half covered by his dark hair so as not to bring so much attention to himself, though that didn't work so well. But his most dazzling feature was his smile. As soon as Dudley opened the door, the first thing he saw was the smile. Harry had pearl white teeth that brightened up his face and pale skin. If people remembered anything about him it was his scar and his smile.

"Hey," said the younger of the men.

Dudley beamed, "Harry, Come in."

Harry wiped his feet politely and walked into the large apartment. His jaw dropped. Dudley's house was beyond clean, it was immaculate. Everything had a place and the drawers were labeled neatly. Harry remembered his childhood and the few times he had entered Dudley's room. It was the exact opposite. Things were strewn all over the room, nothing had a place or spot and the enormous amount of stuff he had couldn't even fit into his closets so they were thrown on the bed, on his desk, or next to his personnel telly.

"This is your home?" Harry stuttered.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking but when I met Padma and we started going out she immediately came and straitened out my apartment. That is one major reason why my mum adores Padma. I love it neat; it's so easy to find everything…"

Harry wasn't listening after that, he was thinking; _Padma has affected his life so much, if I don't get the Dursley's to understand that, and understand that she's human even though she's a wizard…Well, Dudley will go back to being the prat he was._

"Harry? Are you listening?" Dudley interrupted his thoughts.

"Sorry mate, I was just thinking." Harry replied and flashed him an innocent childish grin. Dudley smiled back, unable to resist the smile of his younger cousin.

"Well, let me show you around. We don't have that much time our plane leaves at noon."

Harry innocently asked, "Why are we in such a rush?" Harry never needed to rush because of apparition and wizard traveling.

The men said at the same time, "Wizard." They both laughed genuinely. Dudley quickly showed Harry every thing that he needed to know.

"That's it," Announced Dudley, "Oh yeah, you have to meet my parents for dinner two days from now."

"Dudley…" whined Harry, Dudley knew he didn't want to get involved with the Dursleys.

"Sorry mate. I go to them every week."

At that moment, Padma arrived at the door, opened it and peeked her head in. "Hello?" she called out. The boys turned around and saw one of the Patil twins smiling meekly. "Hey Pad," said Dudley, "Come in."

"You ready to go, Dudley? I'm so excited to go on my first plane ride…" Padma chattered excitedly.

"It is your first Plane ride?" said Dudley confused.

"Oh Duddy," she said, Harry snorted, "I'm a witch, I've never even left England." Dudley stared at her astonished.

"Well, let's go then." Dudley grabbed her hand, grabbed his stuff and and left the apartment with his cousin following closely behind. Dudley locked the apartment behind him and handed Harry the key. "Here."

Harry took the key wondering if the plan was going to work out. It was clear to everyone there that there was a new feeling in the air, not a feeling of excitement but of fear.

Harry feared that this wouldn't work and he failed.

Dudley feared that he wouldn't be able to marry Padma.

Padma feared that she would lose Dudley because he wouldn't like wizards after the convention.

So as they left the apartment the stench of fear followed closely behind them.

They got to the terminal with plenty of time to spare. As soon as they sat down, the fear went away, like it had never been there before. Instead the feeling of excitement entered everyone, Harry, Dudley, Padma and even Ginny. This is what they had all been waiting for. Padma sat next to Dudley, by the window, holding his large hand and watch the planes enter the terminal. She was chattering excitedly about the planes.

"How does it feel to be on a plane, Duddy?" Padma asked, sounding very childish.

"It feels like your sitting," Dudley answered unexcitedly, he had been answering questions like this for the past 10 minutes. The announcement was made the boarding was starting. Harry stood up, and then Ginny, Padma, and Dudley stood up. Harry gave his cousin a big hug. Dudley whispered in his ear, "Good luck." Harry replied, "You too." With those for words and hugs exchanged between everyone. Ginny and Harry left the airport, holding hands. Harry was scared but excited. He was ready!

**Review if you want! Enjoy**


	7. Finding out

**Well guys this is my seventh chapter and 7 is my lucky number……..so virtual cookies to everyone, this chapter is what is happening to Vernon Dursley and Harry. at this point. Hope you like it!!! **

Vernon rapped loudly on his best friend's door. _Open the door you prat! _He thought, but didn't say out loud because the neighbors were watching him. Finally, the old man answered the door and saw his friend standing there.

"Vernon?" he said questioningly, "What are you doing here now? I have work to…"

"I have a problem Henry, I'm going crazy or my son is going crazy and…" catching his breath he continued his rant, "….and my darned nephew has come back into our lives and I don't want anything to do with that freak."

Henry sighed, "Come in Vernon and wait in the kitchen." Henry waddled to a room down the hall and closed the door. Henry was almost a spitting image of Vernon Dursley. He had the same large pear like shape and his brown hair was thin and almost gone, but the men had opposite attitudes. Henry was always calm and he was a psychiatrist on three days of the week. (Lucky for Vernon that this day wasn't one of them.) On the other hand Vernon had anger management problems. So, Henry served as his friend and psychiatrist. Despite their differences, the men got along really well and always trusted each other. Vernon sat down in the kitchen where there was a huge cake on the counter. Unable to resist Vernon cut himself a piece and waited for his friend to come back.

Five minutes later, Henry walked in and sat down across the table from Vernon.

"So, What are your problems and How do you fell about them? He said in a calm, peaceful voice.

"Stop being a Shrink, I didn't come here for that. I'm not paying you…" Vernon said, about to start yelling.

Henry replied quickly before Vernon could start ranting, "But, I know you didn't come here to eat my cake," he said as Vernon cut another huge slice, "So tell me why you did come?" Henry was the only person Vernon had told about Harry being a wizard, but Henry believed him because Henry's 2nd cousin was a wizard by the name of Creevey. So Vernon explained the whole story about him being on the phone with Harry and that he thought Padma was a witch… The story went on for a half an hour and concluded with an earnest plea, "So Hen, can you help me?"

Henry got up and opened up a small black book, that looked like an address book. He then picked up his phone and dialed someone.

"Hello." Henry said, and someone replied.

"Yes, Hello Clara. It's Henry." Someone replied again.

"Well, I'm doing fine, but I have a quick question for you….. Is there a family by the name of Patil in your community?" The person answered quickly.

"Well, that's all. Thank you Clara, tell the boys I say Hi." Henry hung up and looked at Vernon. "Well I just called my 2nd cousin and well…."

"You called your cousin, you're on good terms with freaks?"

Henry nodded and said, "They're not freaks, Vernon."

"Well, What did she say Henry?

"She said…" He took a breath, "the Patil family is part of the wizarding community in England."

Vernon screamed and ran as fast as he could, which wasn't fast at all because of his size. _How could this be?_ He thought to himself, _Why would Dudley do this to me, this is pure evil! ...MY SON… Wait, he is coming tonight, I'll make him tell me the truth if it's the last thing I do. _So, Vernon got in the car thinking of someway to get his son to admit the truth.

Meanwhile, Harry had just gotten back from his first day at Law School, which was pure hell. He had so much work to do for Dudley. There might have been more work than even at Hogwarts, which was hard to believe. He sat down at the desk and started magically answering some questions which were due the next day. He had taken so many notes that his hands were in pain He took out his wand and a magical quill and went to the fridge to find something to eat. As he opened the fridge, he saw the date written in big numbers on a piece of paper. _Oh no_, he thought, because written next to the date was…. Dinner with Mum and Dad! "Oh great," he said out loud.

"What's great?" said a familiar voice, he turned around to see a smiling Ginny, her red hair outlining her light skin.

"Nothing, everything is going horribly," Harry said, sitting down at the table.

"Yeah, I hear Law School sucks."

"It does; I don't even know how Dudley is smart enough to do it." Harry laughed a bit, "and I have to go to dinner with my aunt and uncle tonight!"

"What?!" Ginny answered, knowing Harry's hate for them.

"Yeah, Dudley goes every week and it would be weird if I didn't go." Harry and Ginny sat in an awkward silence for about a minute, not knowing what to say that would make the conversation any better. The silence was interrupted by a loud phone ring, and Harry reluctantly got up to answer knowing that he would have to pretend to be Dudley.

"Hello," Harry said in the most Dudley-like voice he could manage.

"Hello Son," Vernon said in a cheery voice that was dripping with angry sarcasm that he used to direct at Harry. Harry ignored the sarcasm because he had gotten used to this nasty voice and thought nothing of it. Harry put the phone on speaker phone, so Ginny could hear the conversation.

"Hello Dad, Are you calling to confirm dinner tonight?" Harry answered in the fake Dudley voice, but unfortunately Vernon noticed.

"Dud, is there something wrong with your voice?" Vernon asked, some of the sarcasm dropped and was replaced with fatherly care.

"A bit of a sore throat, but it will probably be better by tonight…."

"Well good," the sarcasm returned, "Are you bringing Padma tonight?"

Harry gulped, "No, she went to Ireland for the week---er---- with some of her friends." Ginny giggled.

"Oh…..I see." _Perfect, _Vernon thought, "Well then I'll see you tonight, Dudley."

"Bye Dad." And Harry hung up.

"Was it just me or did he sound angry and mean?" Ginny asked, with a hint of worry in her voice.

"No…." Harry brushed off the comment but it stayed in the back of his head. "Want to help me with this work?" So Ginny and Harry worked together for the next few hours on the piles of work Harry had to do.

**That's it, my longest chapter yet!!!!! Thanks for all the reviews even though I never asked. I'll post ASAP! Hope you liked it!!!! Review if you want!**


	8. Dinner

**Hey Guys! Chapter 8, I hope you guys are enjoying it. I don't like those authors who beg for reviews but I want to know if I should keep going or just give up…… OR just tell me if you're enjoying it and what I can make better. Thanks a lot---Here it is! Oh yeah, Dudley is not Obese but he is a little fat, above average. Hope that clarifies. **

Harry had just swallowed down a gulp of Polyjuice Potion and quickly changed into Dudley's big outfits. Harry locked up the apartment and apparated to Privit Drive. The house was as ugly as always, small and plain. It brought back all those memories. The incident with Aunt Marge and all the other bad times he had there. He remembered the few good memories that took place in that dreary neighborhood. Like the first time Dudley said thank you. He chuckled, remembering the awkward moment. All of those times seemed like History, but _History repeats itself_ Harry thought and walked up the skinny path to the door. He stumbled a bit, not used to a big body. And Knocked on the door…..

A Swedish lady the size of a 12 year old girl answered the door.

"Oh hello Master Dudley," She said in a heavy Swedish accent.

Harry gave a brief hello and walked in the house. _Ha Ha, they needed Hired help because I wasn't there to do their dirty work _Harry thought, _It is somewhat comical._

"Duddy, come in!!"

"Hi Mum." Harry said, quietly. He could never get used to calling Aunt Petunia MUM.

"Francesca!!!" Petunia yelled in a sing song voice, "Please Come help me with the cake." The Swedish maid ran in and quickly washed her hands. "Dud, go see how your father is doing, he's in the office."

"Sure." Harry exited the kitchen and moved towards the stairs. There, right next to him was a door. The door to his old room. He gasped loudly, and opened up the door. The room was painted brightly and had a new comforter placed on the bed. The room had so much space and for a moment, it didn't seem like Harry's old home. He was so lost in his own thoughts and memories that the fragile tap on the back shocked him. He jumped and dropped to the floor rather clumsily.

"Master Dudley, Why are you looking at my room?" The tone Francesca used was not accusing but rather innocent and curious.

"Er----" Harry racked his brains for an excuse which would sound like something Dudley might say. "I was curious about the room, I was thinking of repainting it for you but I noticed how nicely it was done…."

"You repainted it a month ago, Master Dudley." Her voice turned suspicious and somewhat accusing.

"Yes, just checking how it looks." Harry lied awkwardly.

"Francesca!!!" Petunia's sing song voice interrupted the question the Swedish lady was about to ask. "Take the Rubbish outside!!"

The maid rushed off to answer her employer's command and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He closed the door to the small cupboard under the stairs and went to go find his Uncle Vernon. Truthfully, Harry had never been on the second floor of the house, so he had no clue where the office was. But luckily it wasn't hard to find, because the door was wide open. It was the second door on the left in the narrow hall way. The room was painted a sunny yellow, not fitting for an office. There was a desk with a massive chair that could fit three small children comfortably. Vernon was working quietly and peacefully. Harry cleared his throat so Vernon would acknowledge his presence.

Vernon looked up to see his son, standing in the doorway. Vernon could no longer be mad at his son for falling in love with a witch. He would just have to somehow make Dudley change his feelings, and understand that the two worlds should not clash.

"Son, Do you remember your cousin?" Vernon's gruff voice hung in the air, like a thick fog.

"Yes Dad, I do." Dudley's answer didn't lift the fog.

"Do you remember what he was?"

"Yes…..er…..he was a—," Harry couldn't say anything, his throat was clogged, _What did Vernon know?!_

"Yes Duddy, he was a freak, one of those people who used a stick of wood for defence. His group of freaks gave you a tail!!!!" Harry smiled at the memory.

"Yes Uncl----- Father" Harry corrected himself In the nick of time. The fog of anger started to recede.

"As long as you understand Dud," Vernon breathed, "Your cousin was freak." Before Harry/Dudley had time to respond, little Francesca politely reported that it was dinner time. Harry, happy with the excuse quietly left the office to help his aunt in the kitchen.

The family sat down to dinner and the conversation was rather normal, much to Harry's surprise. He had thought everything would have been really awkward. The meal was great. Francesca was a good cook. She made them a small potato dish for appetizers with some vegetable rolls on the side. _No wonder Dudley is fat, he was fed the best food_, Harry thought. Then the main course was a lemon chicken. Harry was astounded by the meat that fell off the bone easily. _Even the food at Hogwarts wasn't this good_. The family talked about Vernon's job, local news and politics. When Aunt Petunia noticed how much Harry/Dudley was eating, she said " Duddykins, I thought you were going to go on a diet for Padma." At the word Padma, Vernon cringed. Harry had to think of a quick response, "I am taking a break mum, I knew the food would be delicious tonight."

Petunia accepted that answer and they all ate in a quiet silence.

"Speaking of Padma," Vernon said, braking the peaceful dinner silence, " How have you guys been doing?"

"Great dad." Harry replied, trying to sound convincing. Dessert was served by Francesca and they all dug in.

"Well good son, but I wanted to warn you, ther is something strange about that girl."

What do you mean?" Harry interrupted, " She's nice, kind, fun….. everything I need."

"Yes, Vernon. What do you mean?" Petunia asked.

"If you want to know, she has that same kind of awkwardness that…." He faltered, "that your cousin….Harry had." Vernon felt a little strange. _Maybe this wasn't the right time to discuss this._

"Oh Vernon, don't be silly." Petunia laughed a high, shrill laugh that was contagious and made the rest of the family laugh.

"Maybe I am just thinking things." Vernon said unconvinced. But deep down Harry and Vernon both knew the truth.

After dinner, Harry went to Ginny's home to say good night.

"Hey Gin," he said to his sweet heart.

" Oh Harry, How was it!?" Ginny said excitedly.

"Actually it was fun," Harry said, but his faciel expression said something totally different.

"Then What's wrong?" Ginny could see Harry's expression, she knew him too well.

"Well---er--- my Uncle Vernon knows." Harry said.

"Knows what?"

"About Padma…." Harry said somewhat unwillingly. The redhead Weasley gasped.

**Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
